


The Rose's Thorn

by HeroVill



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, F/M, Femdom, Kinky, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroVill/pseuds/HeroVill
Summary: Claude and Julianne Von Riegan spend some 'quality' time in the Garden, and almost get caught.They fuckJulianne pegs ClaudeClaude loves itThey love eachother
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Original Character(s), Claude von Riegan/Original Female Character(s), Claude von Riegan/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 6





	The Rose's Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my original character, but the OC of a close friend, and this is a relationship we have both developed a lot together!
> 
> Enjoy their kinky sex, I swear they're cute

Claudes lips clashed against Juliannes as he held her tightly against him. The smell of the roses around him, mixed with her perfume, also hinted of roses, that smell always got him going in the right times. . .

That was until, Julianne pushed back on his chest, pushing him away,

"W-what. You don't wa—"

Julianne shook her head, pressing a finger to Claudes lips,

"Follow me, /Daddy/"

She gave a wink, and grabbed Claudes hand licking her lips. She pulled him through the garden, and around farther back. The garden was huge in Askr, it stretched farther back than the one in Almyra, at least for now. Julianne quickly moved through, and then, suddenly, pulled Claude behind a wall. It was a white crosed fence with Roses growing up the side. It was hardly see through. 

"Here. Let's do it here."

Claude blinked. Yeah sure, having sex in wild places wasn't new. And this was relatively closed off, the chance of being caught still there, but still not foolishly out in the open. Considering it was daylight. The last time they had sex in the garden it was way past midnight, hardly a chance for anyone to find them. It was rather early morning this time however, and someone finding them would not be out of the question.

That of course only made Julianne hornier, Claude knew this, he loved indulging her after all.

"Okay. Yeah, sure, of course my love. . ."

He kissed her quickly again with a sharp grin on his lips, sadly there would be little foreplay there never was much time for that.

Julianne grinned and licked her lips,

"But I want to do it different this time, my King. . ."

"Different. . ?"

He was confused, was this not already different enough?

She pulled him down by the collar, so his ear was by her lips, she whispered gently.

"This Rose has thorns. One. Big. Long. Thorn."

Claude bit his lip. Sure it was an awful analogy, but that didn't mean he didn't understand it, though he was still confused about /one/ thing

"You didnt bring it with you did you?"

She grinned, and pushed away. She produced. . . a key from her pocket? She then walked merrily to a closed drawer. The only locked drawer in the entire back area in fact. . .

"Oh no you didn't. . ."

"Oh yes I did."

She giggled gently as she unlocked the drawer, and pulled out the Rose Red dildo, attached to a leather strap, a slightly smaller, more angled, golden shaded end, was positioned on the other side. This would enhance her own pleasure of course.

She recalled for a moment the time they tried a strapless dildo. Not the same. She couldn't give as good of a thrust with it.

"Dont you like it?"

Her hand gently moved along the phallic object, pretending to jerk it off as she did so. Not only to show it off, but more so to arouse her husband standing in front of her.

Claude couldn't help but chuckle. Of all the times they had sex outside of their room, they had /never/ done pegging. This would be new, and in such a special place? Julianne clearly was prepared. She was truly preparing for this. 

How could he not indulge?

He stepped closer to Julianne, watching her delicate hand stroke the object, he could feel arousal in his pants from the sight.

"I love it Julianne. It's a pretty one. . . and. . . bigger?"

She nodded excitedly!

"Yes! Im glad you noticed! This one is perfectly modeled after yours!"

"You dont say?"

She nodded, licking her lips gently.

"Are you ready my darling king?"

Claude couldn't help but grin, he had far too much gotten used to her taking his ass, and frankly, he loved it. Though that was no secret to Julianne. 

"Of course my queen~"

He looked about for a moment, and then saw what he was looking for. A blanket. Yes, Julianne was preparing this. It was a red blanket. He loved it.

He grabbed it and laid it out. It was rather big, seemed comfortable enough to lay back on.

"So how do you want to—"

Julianne pressed herself up, pressing her body into Claudes as she kissed his lips,

"Get on your back~ S l u t~"

Claude rose an eyebrow at that last word,

"Sorry sorry I couldn't help myself! We gotta hurry though you know that!"

Claude chuckled, he got down to his knees, going to move to a sitting position, so he could comfortable watch Julianne prepare the strap-on.

Julianne smiled, pulling off the pants she wore, turning around as ahe did so, and bending ovee for far longer than was necessary, showing off her golden laced panties, and more specifically her ass.

"I love that ass Julianne"

"Of course you do loverboy~"

She might have had a tease in her voice but his words brought a blush to her cheeks. No matter how many times he complimented her ass she never got tired of it. She pulled off her panties as well, before turning back to face Claude, her pussy bare to him, and the outside air. She shivered a bit.

"Take off your shirt. I'll do you pants"

"Fully naked?"

"Fully. Naked."

She really wanted it, Claude could tell. From his sitting position he pulled off his overshirts and placed them under him. Adding support for when he was inevitably pushed over for Julianne to have her way.

Juli grinned at his hairy chest, she often had him in bras, and honestly expected him to be wearing one, she was slightly disappointed he wasn't, she always found it adorable when he did wear lingerie. . .

She shook her head, and carefully stepped into the straps as if into a pair of panties. She was already well into her horniness. even before she invited Claude to the garden. As she pulled the strap-on up she could feel Claudes eyes studying her, another feeling she would never forget, and never stop loving.

Once she had pulled it up, she very carefully slid the golden colored end into herself. Closing her eyes and biting her lips and she nodded through the entering. She could already feel a bit of pleasure from the thing.

She paused for a moment, as she looked down at Claude. Sitting on his but, a small smile on his lips, and she watched as his eyes moved up at down her body drinking in every last bit.

She grinned, pulling off her shirt and tossing it aside, she left her golden bra on. She knew well enough that Claudes favorite thing was taking off the Bra, so she would feel bad taking it off herself.

"My lovely little king~ Are you ready?"

"Lube, Julianne."

Julianne paused.

Claude looked at her.

He suddenly realized exactly what that pause meant,

"You stored away a strap-on but not lube?"

Julianne smiled sheepishly, it was a strange sight. To see a woman in only a bra, and a strap-on to blush in embarrassment.

"Well Claude you could always. . ."

She looked down at her strap-on, then back to him.

"You want me to give your strap-on a blow job? I thought we didnt do foreplay?"

She shrugged,

"I could always just go in dry. . ."

Claude went up to his knees immediately and pressed his hands on Juliannes thight, she looked at the rose red dick. The one modeled after his own, and he would soon have it in his mouth as he tried to make it slick enough for easier entry to his own asshole.

Sometimes he truly wondered if anyone expected him to be such a bottom.

"Go on Claude. . . I'll be able to feel as you move with my end. . . plus you look super cute down there with my strap-on hovering by your face~"

Claude chuckled, he chose not to respond, and instead, leaned forward, giving the strap on a nice, long, lick. From base to tip. He'd have to get used to the taste, at least it was in a velvet closed box. He knew it was clean.

Julianne's mouth hung open as he did so,

"Is this how you feel when I blow you?"

"Well, sort of? I can feel it better. . . and I doubt I did any movement on your end. . ."

"No. . . but I feel so. . . powerful. . . I like it. . . come on Love! Suck my Strap-On~!"

Claude wondered how Julianne could be such a goof with such a lewd request. He didn't mind though. He leaned in once more, wrapping his lips around the strap-on, and licking it. Begging a soft, bob up and down. Barely even half was on the strap-on before breaking back up. He could not deep throat. He could definitely see his own slobber cover the strap on. He could also clearly see how his movements affected Juliannes side, as he watched her legs shake, and her hands laid in his hair. Julianne decided then though, despite all the pleasure and power felt from this. She was sad he couldn't deep throat, he loved when his beard tickled her.

Claudes movements kept up, and he eventually made it three quarters down the length. Sadly, he stopped there. Anymore was too much for him, and frankly he was okay with that. Juli was getting frustrated though, sure she was getting movement, but not nearly enough to truly do anything outside of the initial excitement.

It's fine though, in her mind, all she could think of was Claude laid back and taking her—

"Is that good Julianne?"

She snapped out of her head and looked down to see Claude, rubbing a hand along her strap-on as if giving a hand job, it was definitely wet, and fairly slippery. Though, lube would definitely do a better job. She smiled and nodded,

"Yes, my love. If you're ready then I am. Don't worry, I'll start slow"

She seemed to emphasize "start" as she gently pushed his shoulder and be nodded, falling back onto the blanket.

She licked her lips, taking in the rose garden surrounding them. The rose colored strap-on attached to her hardness.

Yes it was perfect.

She dropped to her knees and began helping Claude pull of his pants, a few tugs and lifts from Claude and it was gone.

What surprised Julianne was the red boxers he wore. Sure she wore gold because she knew they'd be making love but. . . she chose to ignore it, and instead, remove them and placing them aside.

It was Claudes turn to shiver as his legs stayed spread slightly, Julianne kneeling between them, and his already erect dick rubbed against the tip of his wife's strap-on, as if it knew what it was about to do.

"Let's do this my queen. . . let's hope no one interrupts~"

Julianne grinned, that tickle in the back of her neck that sent a shiver down her spine as she thought of someone catching them. . . she hated admitting it, but the idea of someone catching them making love. . . no, even better, catching Claude getting fucked, it made her insanely horny.

She bit her lip, wrapping her dainty hand around bother her, and her husbands dick. Her hand didn't fully wrap around them both, but she had a good enough grip. She began a gentle stroke of both of them together, watching as Claudes lip quivered, showing the first signs of being pleasured. The gentle force she was giving was enough to move her end in her move just enough to bring a small whimper from her lips, but she supressed it. She couldn't whimper while in control now could she?

"Mm I bet you hope no one sees this. . . Sure some people know, Zelle knows, Hilda knows, but who's actually seen it? Who's actually seen the way your face contorts and you shiver, even when I simply rub our dicks together~"

She held a light airiness to her voice, the dumb act she often played the part of often accompanied this voice, but when she used it while dominating him. Claude knew he couldn't resist.

"You wouldn't want people to see would you? We should finish quickly shouldn't we. . . oh but if only I had some prodding to give it to you. . ."

She spotted precum leaking from Claudes dick and she honestly fought the urge to lean over and lick it immediately. God she was addicted to him in so many ways. She shook her head and looked down at the red faced man below her. She leaned forward, pushed her strap-on onto his dick more, pushing it backwards. Slightly painful, but she knew Claude didn't mind a bit of pain. She gently ran a hand over his hairy chest, her hand making a surprising contrast over his dark hair and skin.

"Please Daddy~?"

She have him the most innocent smile yet the most devious look in her eyes.

Claudes breath hitched in his throat. Juliannes hand stopped stroking. Now it was just a firm grip, gripping his dick, to the one that would be fucking him. It was as if she were testing him. He knew he could back out at anytime. He could even flip her over and decide he would top this time, and she would likely be okay with it. He was stronger than her after all.

At least, physically. But here? In this situation? As he glanced down, past Juliannes huge breasts, and looking at the rose-red dick, pushing his own down, glistening with his own spit.

He wanted it.

He needed it.

Julianne knew this.

He looked into Juliannes eyes, the most loving, sincere emerald orbs stared into her eyes, and behind that devious look, Claude knew there was love, there was passion. He knew that this would make her happy, and that would only amplify his own pleasure.

He nodded slowly,

"Please. . ."

His voice was hoarse, dry. He swallowed and started again.

"Please Julianne. . . Fuck me. . ."

Julianned tapped on his chest, she wanted more it seemed,

"My wife. . . fuck your husband. . . My Queen. . . fuck your King. . ."

She grinned, she seemed ready to give in, but Claude rose one hand that he was using to steady himself, and he cupped her cheek, this pushed them both back just a bit, relieving some of the pressure her strap-on put on his dick. He gently ran a thumb over her face,

"My lovely, magnificent, perfect-in-everyway, Rose. . ."

Julianne felt heat rise to her cheeks,

"Plant your seed in me"

Juliannes face glowed nnearly as deep a shade as the strap-on. How could he be so adorable in such a compromising situation? Even in her embarrassment she placed a kiss on him, then pushed him roughly down back on the blanket.

"With gusto."

She scooted back a bit, the situation was a bit uncomfortable, she was more comfortable doing this on their bed than on a floor, and the only nearby table had gardening tools, and she couldn't wait to clear it off. She slapped his ass. Claude took the hint and rose with her, his lowe back laying raised on her lap, his dick pointing up, squirming, as if understanding it would get nothing but Juliannes hand. Her eyes lingered on his hole for a moment and she smirked.

She unclasped her bra finally and let Claude stare at her breasts for a moment, before pushing him up higher. They had no lube so she would have to improvise.

She gathered some spit in her mouth.

As Julianne used a finger to spread her spit around Claudes entrance, she watched as his face contorted slightly from her touch. He always was so sensitive, and the faces and sounds he made absolutely drove Julianne insane. His breathing heightened as Julianne prepared him, gently pushing in one finger.

Claude bit his lip as she explored inside, getting her spit well enough to provide as good lube,

"N-Never. Forget. The lube. Again."

Julianne nodded gently, but a small smirk laid on her lips, she popped her finger out of him which brought a sudden shock from Claude. She cleaned off her finger and smiled softly at her husband,

"Im sorry love. . . thank you for trusting me, even without lube~"

Claude sighed, and gave a nod. Julianne moved herself up, positioning the strap-on dildo's tip right at his hole. His own entrance glistening gently with her spit, and his own spit was glistening on the strap.

"But for now, love. . . I'll make you squirm like never before~"

Claude could do nothing but chuckle, even in this position, on his back, his dick strained from arousal, his wife positioned to fuck his ass, he still had a cocky attitude about him,

"Is that so? Well I'll have you know I am a hard but to cra— AAhH!"

His sentence stopped with a moan as Juliane pushed herself forward, pressing the tip past his bud and into him. She couldn't help but smirk as Claudes breathing heightened, his chest rising and lowering gently.

"What was that babe? What were you saying?"

"I-I'm a hard. . . nut to crack. . ."

He spoke breathy and shallowly. Of course, he had to keep his cockiness about him until of course, Julianne really started going.

Julianne would have teased him more, but honestly, she was far too horny herself to bother. So instead, she began the slow, and gentle push, deeper, and deeper, into her husband.

She watched carefully as his face contorted, and he tried to hold back noises of pleasure, but even so slight whimpers would slip from his lip. She watched as his dick twitched, and pre-cum seemed to slide down his dick, looking far too inviting then Julianne would have liked. If she were in a position to fuck him and give him a blow job, she definitely would. In fact, she decided to file that idea away for later.

Once she was half way in, she used one hand to stroke his thigh lovingly,

"You're doing so good baby, half way in. just a bit more and we can start really moving. . . you'd like that right? Right?"

Claude scoffed. His girlfriend may be half deep inside him but he wasn't relinquishing everything. That was until, before as he opened his mouth to respond and Julianne took it as a moment to push ever so deeper into her husband.

A moan left his open mouth and he shivered, his dick twitching in response as well.

Claude finally decided to give in,

"Yes, please my love."

It hurt, it always hurt when it first started, but it was also an exhilarating experience of pleasure, so he always put up with it. Besides, he knew his wife couldn't resist it, so he felt it better to just also enjoy it himself.

Julianne smirked, her husband really did sound just /Adorable/ she really couldn't resist his pleas. . . besides, she was really needing some movement on her side if she was going to get anywhere this morning.

She wrapped one hand around his dick, right in the middle of his length, she gave him a squeeze, and giggled at his face as she did so,

"Let's get going then Slut~"

He rose an eyebrow,

"Juli. . ."

"Oh hush you love it, and you know I love you darling"

She grinned as she leaned forward, Claude responded with a smirk as he leaned up, to meet her in the middle. She kissed him gently, and they lingered for a few moments. Juliannes hand gently moving up and down in motion, his dick was always a comfortable feeling in her hands, she could even feel his pulse on her hand, she really felt close to him.

She pulled back from Claudes lips, and looked into his emerald orbs. She could see it, the undeniable lust in his eyes, and she was certain he could see the same within her.

"How could I leave either of us waiting any longer?"

She smirked and pushed her husband back down, his smirk was short lived however as she began to move her hips. It was a slow methodical movement, pushing into her husband, and then pulling out. Never fully one way or the other. Her movements provided movement within her as well, it wasn't much but it was enough to bring little noises from her lips.

Claudes responses was equally as fun, his body would tense up as she moved, and his breathing continued to be hitched. As Julianne moved, her hand did the same to his dick. The stimulation to his prostate, as well as his dick was a lot for him, and his moaning was easy to hear. It was music to Juliannes ears.

She closed her eyes as she moved, still giving that methodical movement, it was just enough to get them both aroused, but just inconsistent enough to keep them both aroused but not able to finish. She was in perfect and complete control of both of them, she knew it, Claude knew it, and they both loved it.

"Julianne? Julianne are you around?"

Julianne stopped. That wasn't Claudes voice. That wasn't her voice. Who was that? She knew that voice. . .

"Why did you st—"

Claude was stopped by a forceful hand over his mouth, he was confused at first but he suddenly realized as he too heard the male voice,

"Julianne? I was told you'd be in the garden?"

Footsteps, closer, and closer.

Julianne looked into Claudes eyes, both of them looked scared out of their mind. Both of them were bare naked, Julianne had her strap-on three-fourths of the way inside her husband, her hand was wrapped around his dick, and pre-cum covered both it and her hand.

They were in quite the compromising situation.

Julianne mouthed,

"Ry"

Claude nodded, one of Juliannes friends, it seems that they could be found out. Claude looked at Julianne, and though he could see fear in her eyes, he also saw, deep down, a growing feeling of arousal deep within her. With each closer step, her fear and his own grew, but at the same time, he could see her arousal growing. Higher and higher. Claude knew Julianne would be deathly embarassed if they got caught, especially doing /this/ something that only Zelle and (regrettably) Krystal, knew about, but he also knew that Juliannes voyeurism was a tricky game of chicken. As long as they weren't actually caught, the closer and closer they got to it, the hornier and hornier she grew.

Claude almost hoped they got caught, he didn't think he'd be able to handle the onslaught of suddenly even more sexual drive within his wife.

The voice was so close by, right behind the wall that covered them, the roses providing a not very good sound barrier.

"Julianne?"

Another step. Julianna eyes dilated and her breathing heightened.

"Julia—"

They heard the door to the Garden open, another voice called,

"Hey Ry! Come on. We'll find her later! I'm sure she's fine!"

It was Zelle. They could hear Ry's footsteps retreating,

"Alright alright, I wonder where she is though"

And just like that. The footsteps were gone, and the door closed again.

The two waited in silence for a long, extended moment.

That was until, Julianne slowly moved her hand from Claudes mouth, allowing him to speak again. She looked at him for a moment, Claude could feel the horniness radiating from his wife. It in turn, turned him on even further as well.

"Thank gods for Zell—"

Claude was cut off by Julianne pressing down into him, fully entering his ass for the first time that night, and at the same time she leaned down and kissed Claude sloppily. Claude would have returned it, if he wasn't preoccupied with the amazing feeling of arousal from her sudden thrust forward.

It seemed Julianne didn't want words anymore, and Claude, frankly, was starting to feel similar.

As she leaned over so far that his lower back rose off the blanket, and his legs wrapped around the waist of his wife, he knew what he was in for. 

Julianne peppered kisses all over Claudes face, his chin, his neck, and all over his beard. Her hand on his dick pumped quickly, and roughly. Claude was thankful for the pre cum that acted as lube as she jacked him off.

But probably most importantly, Juliannes hips moved wildly, that slow methodical pace was long forgotten and replaced instead by fast, rough, yet somehow impossibly loving thrusts. Her end within her moving a lot more wildly provoked moans to leave her lips in between her kisses. Her husbands legs wrapped around her in such a submissive way only proved to heighten her arousal, and she continued her thrusts into him.

She loved every second of it, she loved the way it felt to thrust in him, she loved the way it felt for him to crumble at her every touch, she loved his dick in her hands, she loved the sticky feeling of precum on her hand.

She loved everything about this moment, and most importantly, through all the depravity, through their moans mixing together, through her forceful thrusts. There was love.

"I. . . love. . .you. . . Claude. . ."

Between everything, those four words persisted, and right back at her, four words continued to be returned,

"I. . . love. . . you. . . too. . ."

Over and over, the primal, lustful thrusting and pumping, mixed with the moans, and grunts, and the sound of the skin connecting, was all mixed with these sounds of two people fully and truly enamored with love for one another.

It was a blessing that no one else entered the garden, because if anyone did, someone was sure to hear and catch them, but alas no one did.

They were unsure how long they did this, all Julianne knew was she loved it, and she was nearing orgasm just from fucking her husband. She knew he too was close, as she felt his manhood twitch and tremble in her hand.

She stopped her sloppy kiss, her words for a moment, her rough, forceful thrusts and strokes of his dick persistent however. She spoke so simply, and yet it was the most seductive words Claude had ever heard,

"Cum for your Queen."

It wasn't a question, it wasn't a suggestion. It was a demand. A demand that was given to a man by his Queen, and he couldn't resist her even if he wanted.

Claudes breath hitched, his body ached, and he could feel his pleasure reaching it's peak. Juliannes words only managed to push him farther along. Her hand gripping his girth as she pumped his dick, and into his ass at the same time.

She cooed gently, her own pleasure was building, but at the moment she was focused completely on her husband finishing, that's all she wanted, that's all she craved.

She desperately wanted to see him finish, see him explode and lose himself in the pleasure. She knew that was what she needed, what she craved.

"Cum. . . Cum for your Queen my love. . ."

She whined, it conflicted with her thrusting and complete control of the man, but she frankly did not care, she had lost her pretenses for her overly seductive tone, and now she only craved his finish.

He could only nod in response to her words, he felt himself hanging on the edge and he wanted to indulge his wife because he /knew/ that she would love it if he gave in, and so he desperately wanted to.

They continued for barely longer, until he felt it. He nodded his head along with her movements,

"B-Babe I'm. . . I'm gonna. . ."

He couldn't speak, his mind wasn't really thinking straight, and his body was perfectly content with the situation. 

He felt his dick twitch, and Julianne felt it in her own hand as she cooed him along. His breath caught in his throat, and as Julianne thrust into him deeply once more, and her hand pumped his dick in turn, he could no longer keep it back. Cum erupted from the tip of his dick, splashing across Juliannes hand, his stomach, and his chest.

"That's a good boy!"

Julianne's thrusts didn't stop as she slowly pumped his cock, milking every last drop from him. She loved the face he made when he finished, she loved the afterglow and pride she feels knowing that /she/ did that. And, of course, she loved his cum.

Claude laid back, breathing heavily as Julianne continued her thrusts, her own moans picking up, she was now pumping a slowly softening dick, but she hardly cared, she just enjoyed the feeling.

She was there for a few more pumps of his ass until she pushed completely inside him, the end of the strap on inside of her pushing just right, and she was over the edge. Her mouth hung open as a moan left her lips. Her body shook and spasmed as she climaxed, all from just fucking her husband. She loved it, and she knew Claude, even in his terribly disoriented-post-orgasm state, loved to see her as she writhed in pleasure.

As she finished, she breathed heavily, leaning back, still deep inside her husband.

The two stayed in that position, on the blanket, in the garden, even in their exposed position, they felt completely and totally alone.

Julianne very carefully slid out of her husband, and detached the strap on. Taking it off, and setting it on one side of the blanket. 

She moved in a hazy daze. She watched her husband lay back on the blanket, a soft grin across his face, as he lay bare, in the afterglow of what they had just done.

She carefully brought her hand up to her mouth, beginning to lick it clean of her husbands cum, it was an action that had become natural to her now, the taste long from bothering her anymore. Typically she would try and be sexier about it, but this time she was far too tired to put that effort into it. Once she satisfied herself she got down to her knees and gently poked Claudes pectoral, her eyes dragging across his nude body, lingering on the cum across his stomach, chest, and dick. She wanted to lick that up as well, but she decided to hold back. Instead she satisfied herself with gently tapping of his chest.

"So. . . good?"

Claude nodded, his brain was fuzzy but he definitely enjoyed that,

"Very good, my love. You did go harder than usual though. . . I think I came quicker than usual, and so did you!"

He chuckled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He winced, but stayed up. His ass may have been sore but he could handle it. He brought a hand to cover Juliannes as he gently ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

She watched as he sat up, his cum slid down his stomach, her eyes quickly jumped to his eyes though,

"Hehe, sorry love~ I got. . . excited when Ry almost caught us. . ."

She grinned gently and leaned in, kissing him gently. Even in this situation she couldn't be bothered much. Their nudity honestly did nothing to affect her, and it didn't affect him either. They could likely carry on like this for hours, and even discuss important tactics and strategy's if they really craved so.

"Yeah well, I won't lie. I sort of felt the same after that happened. . ."

He chuckled, and leaned his head on her shoulder. He gave a shiver, his nudity may not have bothered him much but at the very least it made him chilly.

Julianne patted his thigh gently,

"We should get dressed and go home shouldn't we? It wouldn't be. . . well actually—"

Before she could get carried away with her sexual fantasy, Claude leaned in to kiss her, before pulling away to respond,

"Yes, love, let's get going. We can cuddle there, and maybe a bit more if you want?"

He grinned, before started to get up.

He was stopped suddenly by Julianne,

"No!"

He rose an eye brow,

"No?"

"Yes! No! I mean. Ugh. No! Stay. I need to clean you up! But yes, cuddling and more sex sounds great!"

He nodded as if it was all suddenly so clear. He sat back down, and presented himself to Julianne. Yeah, he would be paying her back in their room with a huge surprise. 

Julianne smiled happily, and booped his nose with her index finger. 

"Ill get right to cleaning you up My King~!"

Claude often wondered how she was able to turn off her, as he called it, mistress voice so quickly. He never paid it enough mind.

"Of course My Queen."

The two would later be seen walking through Askr, back to their castle. Though, sharp eyes would see them carrying a box, and a folded blanket, two items they had not brought with them earlier.


End file.
